Haymitch, Effie and the Unexpected Avox
by BarnumOnTheBrain
Summary: Haymitch and Effie were having a perfectly nice time, thank you very much, before an Avox accidentally walked in on them. Short one-shot lemons.


**One-shot rubbish. Written quickly, for a quick pick-me-up. As requested by younger-flower over on tumblr!**

* * *

Haymitch threw open his bedroom door and stormed inside. Effie followed, hot on his heels.

"Haymitch, stop being so stupid!" she said loudly, slamming the door closed behind her.

"Stupid? I'm not being stupid! But what do you expect me to do when I see you all over that Seneca Crane all night?" he shouted, turning to face her furiously.

"Oh that's just business!" she said angrily. "You know that!"

"You were with him before, why wouldn't you go back to him?" he asked angrily.

"Because I chose you!" she said incredulously, throwing her bag onto the floor next to the door. She walked quickly over him and took his arms in her hands. "So stop this. You're being an idiot."

"I'm not!" he shouted, throwing her hands off his arms. "Stop telling me that I am!"

"Then stop acting like it!"

"Then stop draping yourself all over other men!"

"I'm not your possession you order about!"

"I know you're not, but you're mine, don't pretend you're not!"

"And you're mine, but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun!"

"Is that what you want?" he asked loudly, his face inches from hers. "A little fun?"

She held his hard gaze for a moment. Suddenly, his lips were pressed hard against hers and his hands were grabbing her body. She wrenched the wig from her head and pushed the jacket from his arms as he dragged his hot mouth across her skin. She pressed her body against his, pulling him tight as his hands pushed up her skirt and pushed away her underwear.

Her breathing was erratic as his fingers pushed inside her again and again, the moans coming from her mouth only driving him on. "Oh God, Haymitch," she cried out as his fingers pulled out from her and began rubbing the sweetspot between her legs. Her hands were shaking as she pushed his trousers and underwear from his hips, dipping her head down to meet his where it had trailed down to her shoulder.

She let her mouth come away from his and began dragging her lips, her tongue, down his neck, as her hands tore his shirt away. Her kisses trailed down his torso as his breaths became more and more ragged and as he began to lose all control, her lips latched onto his awaiting member.

"Oh Effie," he groaned as he felt her tongue swirl around him. She pulled away and looked up at him from where she was kneeling.

"Get down here," she told him, throwing her shirt off. He dropped onto his knees beside her and pulled her head to his again. Their lips met in a kiss as fiery as the last and she teased them open, slipping her tongue into his mouth. She pushed his shoulders to the floor and crawled on top of him, not letting his lips leave hers as she mounted him.

She moaned into his open mouth as he slipped inside her and one of his hands slid from her hair to her breast. He teased her hardened nipple, knowing how crazy it drove her. Their hips began thrusting together in perfect time. They knew the other's body so well, knew what the other wanted so precisely – but that sure as hell didn't mean it wasn't as exciting as it had been the very first time.

Effie slammed her hands on the floor either side of his head as cries began coming from the pair of them. _Oh God, she just felt so good under Haymitch's hands, he felt so full inside of her._

Haymitch held her back and pressed her tightly against him as he flipped her over, pushing her against the floor as he was now on top of her.

"Oh fuck, Haymitch," she cried as he pushed even harder against her, his lips now sucking her neck. Her hands were rubbing all over his body as his hair tickled her face and she felt herself coming closer and closer to the edge – his entire body was against hers, his chest rubbing her hardened nipples and the feel of his strong back under her nails-

There was a throaty cry of shock as something smashed on the floor in the doorway.

"Oh shit!" Haymitch yelped, seeing someone standing the doorway. He flattened himself against Effie, trying to protect what was left of her modesty as the unfortunate Avox who had happened to walk in at exactly the wrong time began clearing up what he had dropped.

"No, leave it!" Haymitch ordered him, waving him away with a hand, seeing the colour rise in Effie's cheeks and knowing his own face was probably aflame too.

The Avox left hastily without even looking at the pair of them and slammed the door shut, and Effie could have sworn she heard him let out a cry again.

Well shit. At least the person who had walked in on them didn't actually have the ability to repeat what he had just witnessed. The last thing either of them needed was the entire Training Centre finding out what they did in their spare time.

"Oops," Haymitch said after an awkward moment.

Effie met his gaze and burst out laughing. Oops indeed.


End file.
